Items list
Useful Commands------------ ms_doubletapdodge 0/1 - Enables/disables dodging ms_autocharge 0/1 - Enables/disables auto charge listpoints - Lists damage points. *Damage points determine who gets better loot listresist - Lists resistance quickslot arrow - Cycles through arrows show_health - Shows mana and health in event window ------------Skill item list------------ ### SWORDS ### 1 swordsmanship Rusty Short Sword starter, bought, general loot 3 swordsmanship Short Sword bought, orc drop, general loot 3 swordsmanship Wolve's Bane bought in sorc_villa, sfor 6 swordsmanship Dull Skullblade general loot 6 swordsmanship Elven Shortsword mscave loot 6 swordsmanship Envenomed Shortsword the_keep, daragoth, isle, orc_for? 6 swordsmanship Folded Steel Blade mscave loot, general loot 6 swordsmanship Lesser Ice Blade ms_snow, tundra, the_keep 6 swordsmanship Scimitar calruin2 spider boss loot, mscave loot, goblintown jail loot, general loot 6 swordsmanship Sharp Skullblade General loot 6 swordsmanship Skullblade General loot 9 swordsmanship High Elven Blade mscave loot, the_keep boss loot 9 swordsmanship Longsword Bought, general loot 9 swordsmanship Sylvian Blade ms_caves loot 10 swordsmanship Dark Sword b_castle 10 swordsmanship Perfect Skullblade thornlands quest reward, general loot 12 swordsmanship Great Sword thornlands spider boss loot 12 swordsmanship Ice Blade keledrosprelude2, ms_snow, tundra, the_keep 15 swordsmanship Greater Ice Blade ms_snow, tundra, the_keep 15 swordsmanship Novablade the_keep, phobia boss drop 15 swordsmanship Rune Blade of Affliction bloodrose, hunderswamp_north 15 swordsmanship Spiderblade highlands_msc wall chest, nightmare_thornlands spider boss loot, general loot 15 swordsmanship Torkalath blade the_wall Forsuth reward, highlands_msc spider chest (requires at least 2 players on server) 20 swordsmanship Hoarfrost Shard Lodagond gauntlet 25 swordsmanship Shadowfire Blade x3 Fire Tomahawks, x1 Blood Drinker, x2 Nova Blade, x50,000 Gold 30 swordsmanship Blood Drinker Lodagond Quest with Runeghar alive and as an ally 30 swordsmanship Blood Blade Nashalrath 30 swordsmanship Felewyn Shard I-V Kill Undamael in sfor 30 swordsmanship Unholy Blade x2 Blood Drinker, The whole Felewyn Shard set, x100,000 Gold ### MARTIAL ARTS ### 1 martialarts Leather Gauntlets General loot, bought at Edana 6 martialarts Gauntlets Drop from Orc Brawler, general loot 15 martialarts Demon Claws Bear Gods artifact chest, the_wall gauntlet elf reward 15 martialarts Gauntlets of Fire Bear Gods artifact chest, the_wall gauntlet elf reward, phlames, bought in sorc_villa 15 martialarts Serpent Gauntlets orc_for boss drop, demontemple chamber chest, old_helena chest 20 martialarts Flesheater's Gauntlets orc_for boss drop, temporary and obtained by potion 25 martialarts Infernal Claws x3 Fire Tomahawks, x2 Demon Claws, x50,000 Gold 27 martialarts Greater Flesheater's Gauntlets Phlames boss drop, temporary and obtained by potion 30 martialarts Bear Claws the_wall Forsuth reward ### SMALL ARMS ### 1 smallarms Dull Knife Starter, bought, general loot 1 smallarms Royal Dagger Bought, general loot 3 smallarms Sharp Knife Bought, general loot 3 smallarms Stiletto Bought, general loot 6 smallarms Dull Finely Crafted Knife Bought, general loot 6 smallarms Dull Hugger Dagger Bought, general loot 6 smallarms Small Dagger Bought, general loot 9 smallarms Dirk Bought, general loot 9 smallarms Finely Crafted Knife Bought, general loot 9 smallarms Hugger Dagger General loot 9 smallarms Sharp Hugger Dagger General loot 12 smallarms Fang's Tooth Rare drop from Fangtooth rats, Rare drop from Trained Rogue Bandits, bloodrose Slithar boss 12 smallarms Perfect Finely Crafted Knife old_helena, mscave lava skull 12 smallarms Sharp Finely Crafted Knife mscave 15 smallarms Bone Blade lostcastle_msc?, the_keep, orc_for 15 smallarms Kharaztorant Fire Blade demontemple 15 smallarms Perfect Hugger Dagger old_helena, the_keep 20 smallarms Flamelick phlames loot, dragooncaves, orc_for, the_keep 23 smallarms Litch Tongue lodagond loot, dragooncaves, orc_for 25 smallarms Ethereal Dagger the_wall Forsuth reward (needs to be repaired at old_helena if rusty dagger) 30 smallarms Neck Hunter kfortress final boss drop (guaranteed) 30 smallarms Vorpal Tongue x2 Ethereal Daggers, x2 Efreeti Hearts, x2 Litch Tongues, x100,000 Gold 30 Crescent blade nashalrath 30 Crescent blade Fire, Ice, Lightning shender_east elf dream 30 Venom Crescent Blade hunderswamp_north abomination drop (high total hp required) ### AXES ### 1 axehandling Rusted Axe Starter, bought 3 axehandling Small Axe Bought, rarely dropped by one-handed axe Dwarven Zombies 6 axehandling Axe Bought 9 axehandling Scythe Bought, calruin2, general loot 9 axehandling Two-handed Axe Bought, general loot 12 axehandling Battleaxe Orc Warrior drop, mscave 12 axehandling Dwarven Axe Bought in Gatecity, rarely dropped by two-handed axe Dwarven Zombies 12 axehandling Envenomed Battleaxe mscave lava skull, daragoth scorpion chest 15 axehandling Blood Axe Reward from the_wall gauntlet, demontemple 15 axehandling Great Axe General low-medium loot, dropped from orc chieftains, the_keep, orc warlord drop (100% in old_helena) 15 axehandling Thunderaxe cleicert, general loot 15 axehandling (Unbreakable) Golden Axe Mayor Dwarf quest in Gatecity 18 axehandling Axe of Balance the_wall Forsuth reward 20 axehandling Dragon Axe gertenheld_cave, the_wall elf reward, phlames 20 axehandling Greater Thunderaxe cleicert, bloodshrine, bought in sorc_villa 20 axehandling Rune Axe bloodrose, the_keep (rarely) 25 axehandling Dark, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Venemous Tomahawk lodagond-1 gauntlet 30 axehandling Skull Scythe x2 Dark Tomahawks, x2 Axe of Balance, x2 Torkalath Blade, x100,000 Gold 30 axehandling Wintercleaver x2 Ice Tomahawks, x2 Torkalath Blade, x50,000 Gold ### BLUNT ARMS ### 1 bluntarms Training Hammer Starter, bought 1 bluntarms Odd Mace Quest in mines 1 bluntarms Dorfgan's Hammer Unobtainable 1 bluntarms Wooden Club Bought 3 bluntarms Heavy Hammer thornlands spider boss, bought in Edana's merchant square 6 bluntarms Mace Bought, the_keep 6 bluntarms War Hammer Bought 9 bluntarms Heavy War Hammer Bought 10 bluntarms Rusty Morning Star orc_for loot 12 bluntarms Granite Mace Bought in deralia 12 bluntarms Granite Maul calruin2 final boss special method loot, the_keep, orc_for 12 bluntarms Great Maul mscave loot 12 bluntarms Maul mscave loot 15 bluntarms Calrian's Mace Drop from Calrian in Calruin2 15 bluntarms Dark Maul Calruin2 final boss special method loot, the_keep artifact chest, phlames elite bandit chest drop, tundra Bear God chests 15 bluntarms Morning Star orc_for loot 15 bluntarms Raven Mace calruin2 final boss special method loot 20 bluntarms Bludgeon Hammer lodagond gauntlet 20 bluntarms Fine Morning Star orc_for loot 20 bluntarms Fire Star (Requires 20 Fire) orc_for loot, phlames, shender_east loot 20 bluntarms Lightning Rod cleicert 20 bluntarms Mace of Affliction Unobtainable 20 bluntarms North Maul old_helena 30 bluntarms Demon Bludgeon Hammer x1 Bludgeon Hammer, x2 Fire Tomahawk, x2 Dark Tomahawk, x2 Torkalath Blade, x25,000 Gold 35 bluntarms Earth Breaker deraliasewers, shender_east loot? 35 bluntarms Fire Breaker shender_east loot 35 bluntarms Thunder Breaker shender_east loot ### ARCHERY ### 0 archery Elven Bow mscave lava skull, isle 15 archery Orion Bow the_keep 20 archery Heavy Crossbow old_helena 20 archery Thornbow lodagond gauntlet 25 archery Frost Bow Sshad_palace, the_wall gauntlet, tundra? 30 archery Phoenix Bow phlames, shad_palace 30 archery Torkalath Chaos Bow the_wall gauntlet Forsuth reward 30 archery Torkalath Fire Bow the_wall gauntlet Forsuth reward, Phlames 30 archery Torkalath Frost Bow the_wall gauntlet Forsuth reward 30 archery Torkalath Lightning Bow the_wall gauntlet Forsuth reward, umulak 35 archery Steam Crossbow Orc_for loot (with at least 2500 hp on server) ### SPELL-CASTING ### 1 spellcasting Fire Dart, Erratic Lightning Bought in Helena, Bought in Gatecity, possible general loot 1 spellcasting Frost Bolt keledrosprelude2, mscave with 4 people and lava skull, Bought from Gatecity's traveling merchant 1 spellcasting Glow Bought in Edana, Helena, Gatecity 1 spellcasting Poison bloodrose Flesh Eater, isle 1 spellcasting.affliction Snake Staff bloodrose Slithar boss drop 5 spellcasting Ice Shield Bought in Helena, orc_for 5 spellcasting Rejuvination Bought in Edana, Bought in Helena, mscave with 4 people and lava skull 6 spellcasting Rebuke Undead calruin2, tundra 7 spellcasting Fireball keledrosruins, tundra, orc_for 8 spellcasting Blizzard keledrosruins, tundra, ms_snow 13 spellcasting Fire wall keledrosruins, phlames 16 spellcasting Volcano keledrosruins, phlames 25 spellcasting.ice Ice Staff tundra, shender_east dream chest 30 spellcasting.fire Phlame's Staff phlames boss drop ? spellcasting Summon Bear phobia, catacombs ? spellcasting Summon Undead calruin2, catacombs, mscaves with 4 people and lava skull, m2_quest goblin loot, dragooncaves ? spellcasting Summon Rat mscaves with 4 people 20 spellcasting Healing Circle old_helena, catacombs ? spellcasting Summon Undead Guardian ms_wicardoven, orc_for (high total hp), catacombs ? spellcasting Lesser Ice Shield Who the fuck knows, and who cares? In other words: Does not exist. (keledrosprelude2 and gertenheld_cape) ? spellcasting Ice Wall ms_snow, tundra ? spellcasting Chain Lightning dragooncaves, tundra, orc_for (high total hp) ? spellcasting Thunder Storm keledrosruins, shad_palace, cleicert ### POLEARMS ### 1 polearms Quarterstaff Starter 3 polearms Spear Bought, general loot 6 polearms Bardiche orc_for loot 9 polearms Halberd isle, general loot 11 polearms Trident orc_for loot, general loot 15 polearms Dragon Lance dragooncaves, orc_for with 3 people, individual chest loot 15 polearms Harpoon oceancrossing 18 polearms Elven Glaive the_wall head reward and elf reward, tundra, orc_for (with high total hp), general loot 25 polearms Ice Typhoon ms_snow, shad_palace, thanatos 25 polearms Stormpharaoh's Lance umulak 30 polearms Holy Lance the_wall gauntlet Forsuth reward 30 polearms Lance of Affliction bloodshrine, undercliffs prism spider chest ### Equippables ### ? Full Knights Armor (50%) highlands_msc spider loot, bought ? Gladiator Armor (45%) isle, dragooncaves, mscave skull loot, general loot ? Dark Armor (Sir Geric's Mail, 50%) World Walker gauntlet ? Gold Armor (Lord Vecilus' Mail, 60%) Bear Gods gauntlet ? Armor of Bravery (40%, no xp and gold loss on death) Lodagond gauntlet ? Phoenix Armor (55%, +75% fire resist, Mana regen upon receiving fire damage, Revive if killed by fire damage) ms_wicardoven, fmines ? Envenomed Plate (50%, +50% poison resist) thanatos, deraliasewers (with high total hp) ? Acid Plate (50%, +50% poison resist, +80% acid resist, 20 poison required for aura of poison effect) islesofdread1, aleyesu ? Aura of Fire (55%, +30% fire resist, +25% cold resist, aura of fire effect) nashalrath ? Chromatic Vest (40%, immune to one element, cycles lightning, cold, poison, and fire per min) hunderswamp_north, shender_east dream chest ? Helmet of Cold (35% stun resist, +2% cold resist per Ice level up to 50% cold resistance) ms_snow, aleyesu, lodagond Gauntlet ? Helmet of the Dead (?% stun resist, reduced damage from undead) bloodrose, ara ? Helmet of Stability (70% stun resist) bloodrose ? Helmet of Venom (50% stun resist, +25% acid & poison resistance) deraliasewers (with high total hp) ? The Corrodinator (50% stun resist, doubled affliction DOT duration) common loot (can't pin this down), drops from spider chest in orc_for ? Helmet of Fire (40% stun resist, +2% fire resistance per Fire level up to 50%) phlames, lodagond Gauntlet, general loot ? U Shield b_castle Funny Looking Hat deralia Bag of Holding (all items stored inside weigh nothing) old_helena Ring of Grounding (2% lightning resistance granted per Lightning level, capped at 75%) cleicert Golden Ring (for Bloodstone Ring quest) sfor Bloodstone Ring Quest from old man in thornlands http://www.msremake.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=9764 Felewyn's Light deralia, chapel